5 Años
by MRoDR
Summary: En ese momento se dio cuenta de el gran error que había cometido y que por un poco de diversión había perdido el amor de su vida...


Drama...

5 años, ese era el tiempo que Letty y Dom tenían de relación... Todo empezó de una manera normal. Un chico interesado en una chica, una chica interesada en un chico. Tu me gustas yo te gusto. Mientras el tiempo fue pasando ambos fueron desarrollando sentimientos fuertes, Dom declaraba su amor hacia Letty en toda ocasiones, la forma de comportase lo decía todo. Con esas demostraciones el amor de Letty hacia el se fue intensificando mas cada día que pasaba. Ellos eran la pareja perfecta, el chico fuerte, respetado y temido por muchos que sólo podía ser controlado por la pequeña morena con actitud de acero.

No había Dom sin Letty ni Letty sin Dom.

3 año en la relación...

-Sabes algo¿ -Dom dice mientras acaricia la espalda de Letty.

-Que¿ -Responde Letty acostada en el pecho desnudo de Dom.

-Tengo miedo.

-mmm¡¿ -Letty confundida levanta la cabeza para mirar a Dom a los ojos.

-Tengo miedo de perderte. Tengo miedo de no tenerte así conmigo. Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida, así como estamos. Te amo demasiado, Leticia. -Confiesa Dom.

Letty se ruboriza, acerca su rostro a el de el y le da un intenso beso. -Yo también te amo. Dominic. Y también deseó quedarme así para siempre. - ellos estaban desnudos envuelto entre sábanas. Habían pasado toda la noche haciendo el amor. Ya era medio día y ninguno tenía el deseo de despegarse del otro.

-Múdate conmigo¿ -Dice Dom.. Letty lo mira y esconde su cabeza en el cuello de Dom.

-Dom...

-Vamos Letty, casi vivimos juntos... Muchas de tus cosas están en mi departamento al igual que muchas mías están aquí. Porque no poner todo en un solo lugar¿

-Lo se, Dom -Dice Letty aún con el rostro oculto en el cuello de Dom.

-Mírame, Let. Estoy hablando en serio. Vamos a mudarnos juntos.-Dice Dom mientras mira a Letty a los ojos. Ella se da cuenta la seriedad de su solicitud.

-Yo quiero vivir contigo completamente. Pero sabes que mi hermana vendrá a vivir conmigo para iniciar la universidad y no puedo dejarla sola.

-Mmm, es cierto. Vamos a darle un tiempo a tu hermana que se adapte a la ciudad y pueda vivir sola. Después de eso tu mi querida vendrás a vivir conmigo definitivo -Le dice Dom besando a Letty.

-Eso suena bien para mi. -Dice Letty devolviéndole el beso a Dom. -podemos buscar un departamento más grande.

-No necesitamos un departamento más grande. -Dice Dom -Yo no quiero nada que de mucho espacio entre nosotros, necesito un lugar donde pueda agarrarte de inmediato. -Dom le va diciendo a Letty mientras la coloca debajo del el.

-Dom el posesivo...

-Cuando tiene que ver contigo, sabes que si. -Te Amo.

-Igual Te Amo.

3 1/2 en la relación

-Por que estas tan tensa¿ -Pregunta Dom mientras abraza fuerte a Letty por detrás y besa su pelo. Ambos están en el baño parados frente al lavamanos.

En las últimas semana Letty había estado muy tensa ya que su madre había enfermado.

-No estamos preparados para esto, Dom. -Dice Letty con la mirada baja.

-Estamos juntos en esto, Letty. Nosotros podemos enfrentar cualquier cosa si estamos juntos. -Letty levanta la mirada hacia el espejo, encontrándose con la mirada de Dom detrás de ella. -No tengas miedo. Yo quiero esto contigo, quizás este no sea el mejor momento, pero si es si, yo estoy Feliz. -Ella asiente con la cabeza, llevando su rostro al de el para un beso. -ya es tiempo vamos a ver que dice. -Letty toma en sus manos la prueba de embarazo.

-Negativo. -Dom le besa el cuello. El nota como el cuerpo de Letty libera un poco de tensión

-Vamos hacer las demás¿ -el le pregunta

-Si, una no es suficiente. Debemos estar seguros.

-Ok.

Esa noche Letty se hizo 2 pruebas más, de la cual una salió positiva, al día siguiente ella fue al doctor para una prueba de sangre la cual salió negativa. El doctor le informo que la pérdida de su periodo había sido a causa del estrés que había estado experimentado.

4 años en la relación.

Dom y Letty estaban en una disco con un grupo de sus amigos ellos habían estado en las carreras esa noche, Dom le había ganado el auto a un novato el cual era mal perdedor, Letty se había pasado toda la noche observando al novato, este estaba furioso con Dom. Mientras Dom disfrutaba de su victoria, Letty estaba alerta, ella sabía que el novato podría intentar algo en contra de Dom.

Cuando llegaron a la disco, la mayoría de los asistentes a las carreras estaban ahí ya que ese era el punto para celebrar.

-Baby, que tienes¿ he notado algo distraída -Pregunta Dom. El había estado conversando con unas chicas como era de costumbre, lo que molestaba a Letty la mayoría de veces.

-Mmm, no, no es nada.

-Segura¿ let, si es por las chicas, tu sabes que eso es sólo para hacer el ambiente. -Era cierto, Dom hablaba con las chicas y estas coqueteaban con el, pero al final Dom no recordaba sus nombres. Y Letty lo sabía.

-Mmm. Si. Mira te llama Jessie por allá. -Dice Letty

apuntando a donde se encuentra jessie junto a León.

-oh¡ vamos...

-No, iré al baño.

-Ok -se dan un beso y cada uno toma su destino.

Cuando Letty, sale del baño. Se fija que el novato también esta en la disco. El esta conversando algo misterioso con unos amigos. Cuando sale de la disco, Letty lo sigue. El novato se dirige al auto de Dom, con una navaja en la mano. Cuando el hace el intento de violar la cerradura. Letty le interrumpe.

-Que crees que estas haciendo.¿

-Oye mami. Vete de aquí esto no es contigo.

-Claro, que tiene que ver conmigo. Mientras estés cerca de ese auto tiene todo que ver conmigo.

El novato le da el frente a Letty notando quien es ella. -Oh pero si es la perra de el Toretto. Creo que esto saldrá mejor de lo pensé. -Dice el mientras se acerca a Letty.

Letty tenía una postura descansada, con los brazos cruzados en su pecho. -El novato trata de agarrarla, pero está lo sorprende con un golpe en la nariz haciendo que este pierda el equilibrio soltando la navaja. El trata de tirarle un golpe todo desorientado, pero ella vuelve y lo golpea, esta vez en el abdomen. Este cae al suelo, donde Letty le propina unos cuantos golpes más.

-Yaaa¡ por favor Ya...

-Ya¿ cómo así...¿ tu estabas Muy macho hace unos segundos... Que paso¿ -Letty sigue golpeando... El novato se encuentra en una posición fetal tratando de cubrirse de los golpes.

En ese momento alguien pasa por el lugar y se percata de lo que sucede, reconociendo a Letty, rápidamente corre la voz en la disco. Al minuto un gran grupo de persona está en el estacionamiento. Dom, Jessie y León corren hacia Letty. Dom agarra a Letty y la examina, -Estoy bien. -Dom dirigir su mirada al hombre ensangrentado que esta tirado en el suelo.

Jessie agarra al novato por el cuello para ver quien era. -es el novato contra quien corriste esta noche. -Dice Jessie

-Que trataste de hacerle a ella¿ -Dom le pregunta rabioso mientras se dirige al débil hombre.

-No, Dom... -Letty trato de sujetar a Dom. Pero este se le salió de las mano.

-Nooo por favor. Yo no la toque, no la toque. Lo juro. -Grita el novato.

-Dom Dommm¡ -Letty insiste.

En ese momento suenan las sirenas de la policía acercándose. Dom esta bloqueado de la rabia. Siente las manos de Letty tirándolo.

-Vámonos Dom... -Dom recapacita y toma la mano de Letty alejándose del lugar. Ambos se montan en su respectivo carro y se dirigen al departamento de Dom.

-Letty, dime que pasó allá.

-Sorprendí al muy estúpido tratando de hacerle algo a tu auto. -Dice Letty algo cansada. -lo estuve observando toda la noche. Sabía que trataría algo contra ti.

-Letty, por que no me dijiste.¿ porqué te arriesgaste a enfrentarlo sola, el tenía una navaja la vi en el suelo.

-Sabes que puedo defenderme sola. Además cuando algo tiene que ver contigo yo no lo pienso dos veces. -Dom la mira y corre hacia ella envolviéndola en su brazos. Se besan salvajemente hasta que se les hace difícil respirar.

-Te Amo. Pero no vuelvas hacer algo así, yo me muero si algo te llega a pasar.

-Te Amo, Dom. Pero sabes que me estas pidiendo algo imposible.

-Let... -Dom trata de discutirle pero los labios de Letty lo interrumpe cuando ataca a los suyos.

Dos meses más tarde.

Letty estaba compitiendo contra dos corredores. Uno de ellos no le agradaba la idea de competir con una chica. Así que cuando la carrera empezó y este se dio cuenta del potencial de Letty trato de sacarla del camino, el corredor hizo varios intentos sin tener resultados. Cuando Letty cruzo la meta ella redujo la velocidad, pero su contrincante aceleró chocando el auto de Letty por detrás haciendo que esta pierda el control y chocara con un muro.

Entre la multitud Dom había visto lo ocurrido. Cuando el vio el carro del Letty perder el control y chocar, su mundo se paralizo. El no se dio cuenta cuando sus piernas empezaron a correr hacia Letty.

-LETTYYY¡ -Gritaba Dom mientras se acercaba, cuando llego al auto no escucho nada - Letty, mi amor, por favor responde. -un angustiado Dom decía desesperado mientras trataba de abrir la puerta de Letty.

-estoy bien. -Escucho Dom la débil voz. -En ese momento pudo abrir la puerta. Letty tenía una pequeña herida en la frente. Dom trato de sacarla pero ella se quejó. Dom se fijó en la sangre que salí de su brazo izquierdo donde tenía incrustado un gran trozo de cristal.

-Dios¡ -Dijo jessie por detrás de Dom. -Debemos llamar a una ambulancia.

-Nooo... -Dice Letty. -No podemos traer ambulancia aquí, nos meteríamos en problemas. Yo estoy bien. Ayúdame a salir con cuidado. -Letty mira a Dom que está en silencio, con el rostro como el que va a explotar. -Dom¿

El la mira. -Yo lo voy a matar. -Fue lo único que salió de su boca.

-Dom, estoy bien. -Dice Letty con temor a lo que Dom podría hacer. Dom ayuda a Letty a salir y la lleva al hospital, donde le dieron un par de puntadas en el brazo y le recetaron varios medicamentos. En todo ese tiempo Dom no había podido decir mucho. El solo pensaba en como mataría al causante del accidente.

-Dom, mírame por favor. -Letty suplica a Dom. Ellos ya habían llegado al departamento de Dom. Este se rehusó a llevar a Letty a su departamento.

Cuando llegaron el la llevo hasta su cama y se sentó en el mueble que estaba en una esquina de su habitación desde donde solo la observaba, con una mirada perdida. -Dom.

-Yo no puedo, permitir que esto se quede así Letty.

-Ven. Recuestate aquí conmigo -Dice Letty. Dom obedece y se recuesta en el hombro derecho de Letty metiendo su cara entre su cuello. Letty siente la furia que emana el cuerpo de Dom, el esta tenso y frustrado. Ambos se quedan en esa posición hasta que se quedan dormidos.

Dos días después.

-Dios mío, Dom. Que... -Pregunta Letty nerviosa cuando ve el estado en que está la ropa de Dom.

-No es mi sangre. Yo no podía dejarlo así, Letty

-Oh Dios Mío, Dom¡ que hiciste¿

-Lamentablemente no lo mate. León no me dejo.

En su quinto año de relación.

-Vince se quedará a vivir conmigo, mientras encontramos departamento para mudarnos tu y yo. -Dice Dom a Letty mientras trabajaban en su carro.

-Oh, genial tengo mucho sin ver a Vince.

-Si, dice que ya estaba aburrido de NY.

Vince era el mejor amigo de infancia de Dom, era buen amigo de letty hasta que Dom se enamoró de Ella. Aunque Letty nunca lo supo, Vince se mudó de LA porque ya Dom no era el mismo. Ellos eran compañero de salidas, siempre salían a tomar y divertirse con chicas nuevas cada noche. Así que cuando Dom era exclusivo de Letty, Vince no tenía diversión y por varias ocasiones le insistió a Dom que dejara la relación. A lo que Dom hizo caso omiso, y no dejo que sus comentarios afectara tanto su relación con Letty como la que tenía con el.

-Cuando llega¿

-Mañana, iré por el al aeropuerto. Me acompañas¿

-Naa.. Saldré con mía de compras,

-Ohhhh... Interesante, me encanta cada vez que te vas de compras. Siempre traes cosas... Interesantes para mi. -dice Dom con voz juguetona tomando a Letty por la cintura a lo cual esta envuelve sus piernas al rededor de su cintura. Dom mete la cara entre los pechos de Letty, dándole una pequeña mordida a través de su blusa.

-Augh¡ Dom¡ -Dom sonríe, volviendo repetir el acto.

Unos minutos más tarde Ambos están desnudos encima del auto de Dom,

-Me encanta hacerte el amor aquí. Es como una fantasía. -Dice Dom mientras penetra lentamente a Letty.

-mmhm¡

Los Gemidos y el sonido que hacen sus cuerpo son el ambiente del lugar.

Dom se lleva uno de los pechos de Letty a su boca, chupando y mordiendo suavemente, haciendo que Letty lo abrase cada vez más fuerte, Dom sentía las paredes vaginales de Letty contraerse cada vez que el mordía el peson.

-Oh, Dom. Si¡ -decía Letty sin aliento. -me gusta mmhm. Te amo te amo. -Letty estaba llegando al éxtasis.

-Ven por mi baby, Ahhh. -Dom la beso en el momento que ella llegaba a la cima, ahogando en el beso el feroz grito que salió de la garganta de ella. La sensación de la vagina de Letty alrededor de su pene hizo que dom alcanzara la cima detrás de ella. -uuuhm.. Te amo, Letty.

Dos meses más tarde

-Donde estas Dom,¿ -Tengo una hora esperando por ti. Acaso se te olvido que iríamos donde Mía. -Dice Letty furiosa al teléfono.

-oh, se me olvido. No me di cuenta de la hora. Estoy con Vince donde Héctor. Podemos ir donde Mia otro día. -Dice Dom del otro lado del teléfono. Letty frustrada cierra el teléfono.

Este era el comportamiento de Dom en las últimas semanas. El solo salía con Vince incluso ya no corría en su bloque. Vince le había invitado al otro lado de la ciudad donde también se realizaban carreras clandestinas,

-que pasa Letty.¿ -Pregunta Mía, al ver la cara de frustración de Letty.

-El no pudo llegar porque está con Vince.

-Mmm, sigue el cruzando la cuidad para correr¿

-Si, el prometio que no iba a volver. Pero se que lo sigue haciendo. Grr no se lo que esta pasando con tu hermano.

La situación empeoraba cada vez más. -No viniste anoche.

-Mmm, lo siento baby, me quede en mi departamento. Vince llevo unos amigos y se quedaron hasta tarde. Quedamos de juntarnos dentro de una hora

-Dom, dijiste que iríamos a ver el departamento hoy.

-Oh si, podemos ir mañana¿

-Sabes que,..., -En ese momento el teléfono de Dom suena.

-Hey, Vince. ... Ahora mismo nada. Si, espérame llego en 5 minutos. -Letty mira a Dom con incredulidad. -ah.. Baby...

-Vete Dom..

-Letty¿

-Vete para que no llegues tarde. -le dice Letty saliendo del lugar.

-Hey hermano, llegaste -Dice Vince recibiendo a Dom con los brazos abiertos.

-mmm si. Creo que no debí venir, Vince. Letty ha estado algo molesta, nunca puedo cumplir con nuestros planes.

-Ahhh, Letty está bien, ella sabe que estas con tu hermano.

-Vince, es que... -Dom fue interrumpido cuando unas chicas llegan al lugar.

-Hey, mira quienes están aquí...

Meses siguientes...

Dom y Letty están trabajando en el taller cuando un auto se parquea fuera una chica se desmonta. -Disculpen, quien me podría ayudar¿

-Jessie que estaba haciendo unos diseños en el mostrador le responde. -Que podemos hacer por ti.¿

-Mi auto tiene un horrible ruido y necesito que me lo revise. -En ese momento Dom se acerca. Llamando la atención de la chica. -Dom¿ dice la chica sorprendida, agarrando a Dom desprevenido.

-Mmm. Hola. -Responde Dom confundido...

-no me recuerdas¿ soy Estella.

-Oh, Estella.

-Si, nos conocimos en la fiesta de Héctor la semana pasada.

Todo ese tiempo Letty ha estado observando desde su lugar. Ella nota que Dom en verdad no sabe quien era la chica, el estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo en recordar.

Ese día más tarde.

-Entonces, "Estella"... Dice Letty con sarcasmo.

-Letty, te juro que no sabía quien era, si su cara se me hacia conocida, pero no su nombre.

-Mmm.

-Letty, baby. Tu sabes que yo puedo compartir con ella pero yo nunca te traicionaría, yo no soy capaz de serte infiel y lo sabes.

-Ya yo no se nada, Dom.

-No seas así Letty... Yo soy tuyo completamente, cuerpo alma y corazón. Yo nunca compartiría mi cama con nadie más que no fuera tu.

Letty estaba tan frustrada con esa situación que no sabía que pensar, pero a la vez ella estaba ciegamente enamorada.

Dom se le acerca y agarra su rostro en sus manos, pasando parte del pelo que ella tenía en la cara por detrás de su oreja. -Yo te amo Letty. Nunca olvides eso. El la besa, al principio ella se resiste pero al final cede al beso.

Dom cada día se comportaba más distante. Letty sabía que había algo mal, que ya nada era lo mismo. Pero una noche mientras Letty dormía Fue despertada con el sonido de su celular, era una llamada de Dom.

-Alo¡ -Dice Letty entre sueños, pero lo que escucho del otro lado no era lo que esperaba escuchar.

-mmm... Hola -Es la voz de una mujer.

En ese momento todos los sentidos de Letty están despiertos, ella vuelve a mirar la pantalla de su celular, para ver quien llamaba y como había visto anteriormente era el número de Dom. -Alo -Repite Letty

-Quien eres¿ -Le pregunta la mujer del otro lado del teléfono. -Cuando Letty iba a responder, escucha un ruido en el fondo y inmediatamente se corta la llamada.

Letty se queda mirando su celular, cuando mira la hora . 4:35am -Letty Marca el número de Dom, pero nadie contesta. Frustrada Letty hace varios intentos y nada. Cuando ella decide no llamar más. Su teléfono suena.

-Letty¡

-Dom

-mmm... Baby, disculpa no tome tus llamadas mi celular lo tenía la novia de Vince. Necesitas algo, que haces despierta a estas horas¿

-Dom... -Los ojos de Letty se llenan de lágrimas. -Por que me haces esto¿

-Letty, baby de que estas hablando¿ -Dom pregunta nervioso, al escuchar el tono de vos de Letty. -Letty... Letty baby estas ahí¿

Letty corta la llamada. Ella se quedo sentada en su cama procesando lo que había pasado mientras las lágrimas corrían por su rostro. 45 minutos más tardes Dom llega al departamento de Letty.

-Letty, Letty, donde estas¿ -Dice Dom mientras se dirige a la habitación de ella. El la encuentra mirando televisión.

Letty había dejado de llorar, ella sabía que Dom iba a llegar y no quería que la viera llorar.

-Que quieres Dom.¿

-Letty, Háblame por favor, que pasa¿

-Por que me mientes Dom¿ porqué sigues esto si ya no es lo que quieres, porque pierdes tu tiempo con tantas mentiras.¿

-De que hablas¿

-después de tantos años me tratas como una estúpida.

-Letty, si te refieres a la llamada, esa chica es la novia de Vince. Te lo juro. Ella ella...

-Usas a Vince para esto, dominic...

-Te lo juro, Letty... -Dom toma su teléfono y le marca a Vince. -Vince... Necesito que hables con Letty ella..., -En ese momento Letty se levanta de la cama a toda velocidad y le arrebata el celular. -Letty

-No te atrevas Dominic. No te atrevas a buscar cómplice... Porque no eres claro conmigo. Dime que estabas con esa mujer... DIMELOOO¡ -Letty le grita lanzándole su celular.

-Letty, no es así... Créeme te lo juro que no tengo nada que ver con ella... Mírame Letty. -Dom le suplica

-Para que quieres que te mire. Para qué me mientas mirandome a los ojos.¿

-Letty¡

-NOOO Dom, deja de mentirme. Ya no eres el mismo, nuestra relación no es la misma, has cambiado Dom.

-no Letty no digas eso. Eso no es cierto.

-Noo, estas seguro¿ dónde esta el departamento en el cual no íbamos a mudar, he esperado 5 meses Dom. 5 meses a que tomes un tiempo para elegir uno y tu ya ni mencionas el tema. Ya nunca te veo, siempre tienes algo con tus amigos, no llegas a tiempo. Ya no tienes tiempo ni para tu hermana, Dom. Dime algo,... Recuerdas la última vez que me dijiste que me amabas, recuerdas¿ dime si recuerdas, porque yo no lo recuerdo.

Dom se quedo en silencio mientras Letty, hablaba. El no tenía nada que decir, porque todo lo que ella decía era cierto.

-Vamos a dejar las cosas hasta aquí dominic.

Cuando Dom escucho las palabras que salía de la boca de Letty su corazón se detuvo. Un escalofrío invadió su cuerpo

-NOOO. Nooo, nada termina. Baby por favor. -Dom suplica -Vamos vamos ... Vamos a resolver esto. Letty por favor, déjame demostrarte que las cosas no son así. Por favor. -Dom sólo suplicaba y rogaba.

Después de un largo rato. Letty se dio por vencida y acepta que Dom le demuestre que el no estaba con alguien más.

Desde ese día las cosas cambiaron, Dom dedicaba más tiempo a Letty incluso hasta busco apartamento el cual Letty negó. Letty decidió que no era el mejor momento para vivir juntos. No importo cuanto Dom le rogará, ella no acepto. Después del día que Letty enfrento a Dom, algo dentro de ella se había roto. Y eso que se rompió fue su corazón.

Una noche Letty decidió visitar las carrera del al otro lado de la ciudad. Letty se quedo entre la multitud mirando desde lejos. Ella vio a Dom llegar, como si fuera el dueño de lugar. Ella se ríe con nostalgia. En cuestión de segundo la sonrisa se borra de su rostro al ver a dos chicas que se abalanzan a los brazos de Dom, esté las coloca a cada una de cada lado agarrándolas por las cintura. Siempre con una sonrisa de arrogancia en su rostro.

Al momento de iniciar la carrera Letty ve a Dom dirigirse a su auto mientras Vince le da unas palmadas en la espalda, cuando Dom entra a su auto, una chica rubia se acerca a la ventana y le da un besos en los labios. En ese momento el mundo de Letty se desmorono. La carrera inicia, al final Dom sale vencedor, cuando se desmonta de su auto la misma chica rubia está a su lado, el la besa salvajemente agarrándole el trasero al mismo tiempo. El grupo de corredores y aficionados hicieron una bulla. Mientras la rabia consumía a Letty. Ella se alejó del grupo de persona y abandonó el lugar, Dom nunca se dio cuenta que ella había estado ahí.

Letty regreso al lugar dos noches más, viendo a Dom hacer lo mismo con la misma rubia. Después de la primera noche Letty había cambiado totalmente, cada vez que Dom se acercaba a ella en el taller ella se movía de lugar, cuando trataba de besarla ella le esquivaba los besos. Dom sabía que algo no estaba bien, pero el estaba entretenido en algo más para notarlo. O para notar lo diferente que Letty era en ese momento. Ella se había convertido en un zombie, ella no tenía emociones ella era un cuerpo andante. Dom la había matado con sus falsas promesas y mentiras.

Un sábado 6pm, mientras cerraban el taller.

-Dom¿ -Letty llama antes de salir del lugar.

-Dime baby.

-Tu me amas¿

-Que si te Amo, Letty.¿ qué pregunta es esas.¿

-Me vas a responder¿ -Le pregunta Letty sin emoción en su voz.

El vacío de su voz llamo la atención de Dom. Este se acercó a ella sujetándola por los hombros. -Te amo Letty. -Dom le da un beso en los labios. Pero ella sólo lo mira fijo a los ojos. -Let, que pasa.¿

-Nada. -Ella le da una pequeña sonrisa.

-Nos vemos esta noche¿ -el le pregunta

-Puedes apostar -Ella responde mientras la da la espalda dirigiéndose a su auto. -Dejando a Dom algo confundido.

Sábado 10pm

Letty llama a Dom a su celular...

-Hey, baby. Estaba pensado llamarte para pasarte a buscar quiero... -Dom fue interrumpido.

-Lo siento Dom. No puedo juntarme contigo. Estoy con los chicos ahora. Podemos juntarnos mañana.

-mmm, pero Letty.

-Bye. Dom. Te hablo mañana.

-Diviértete baby. -Dom recibe como respuesta el tono del teléfono.

Domingo 3am

Letty toma el ascensor del edificio donde ha pasado la mayoría de su tiempo, se dirige al departamento que conoce como si fuera su propio. Ella utiliza sus llaves para entrar. Entra y revisa el lugar, esta más organizado que las veces que ella solía visitarlo. cuando camina por unos de los pasillos una foto llama su atención. La foto fue tomada dos años atrás, ella traza sus dedos por encima de la foto y lágrimas invaden sus ojos pero ella no las deja caer. Sigue su camino, revisando todo el lugar.

Al final se sienta en el sofá que queda frente a la puerta principal, en el centro de mesa coloca una 9mm con silenciador.

Domingo 3:45am

En el ascensor

-Me gusta este lugar. -Dice la rubia mientras el la ataca a besos.

-Mmmh -Dice el - el ascensor se detiene y ambos salen.

Se besan Todo el pasillo hasta llegar a su destino. Se detienen en frente de la puerta hacia donde van a ingresar, el coloca a la chica en la puerta mientras la besa acaloradamente mientras trata de abrir la puerta.

La puerta se abre revelando dos cuerpos enredados en un pasionante beso.

Ella tiene la pistola en la mano... Y la apunta hacia los recién llegados.

El trata de cerrar la puerta detrás de el sin detener el beso, en un momento el abre los ojos y se percata de la mujer sentada en el sofá la cual esta apuntando una pistola hacia el. El inmediatamente tira a la chica que tiene en brazos. Esta hace un ruido de enojo, por la brusquedad que el utilizo aún esta no se había percatado de la otra persona en la sala, ella mira a Dom. -que te pasa porque mentiras de esa manera¿

-Letty¡ -La chica se queda confundida y se da la vuelta, encontrándose de frente a la morena sentada en el sofá con el arma en la mano... La chica suelta un grito, tapandose la boca inmediatamente.

-Letty... -Es lo único que Dom puede decir.

-Dominic.. Sólo vine a hacerte una pregunta. -Dice Letty con veneno en su voz.

-Let. Yo. Pue...

-Ssshhh. Sólo respóndeme esto, Dominic. Cual es el nombre de ella¿

-Letty por favor.¡ -Dom suplica subiendo las manos en señal de rendimiento... La rubia al lado de el esta hecha un manojo de nervios y no para de llorar.

-RESPÓNDEME LA MALDITA PREGUNTA, DOMINIC. -Grita Letty enojada mientras apunta el arma a Dom.

-su su su. Su, . Es Elena. -La última parte Dom la dice como un susurro.

-No logre escuchar Dominic. Cual es el nombre de ella¿

-Elena -Esta vez el nombre se escucho fuerte y claro seguido de un disparo silencioso. El tiro dio en la pared justo al lado de la cabeza de Dom... Dominic estaba blanco y Elena había caído llorando de rodilla al suelo estaba tan asustada que sus rodillas la habían traicionado.

-Te sabes su nombre -dice Letty mientras se levanta del sofá.

-Let. Let. Letty, por favor por favor babé... Ella... -Letty lo hace callar mientras apuntan el arma a su rostro.

-Recuerdas cuando me dijiste que tu, Alma cuerpo y corazón me pertenecían...

-Aún, te pertenecen, Letty. Yo lo sien,..

-Sshhh... Yo vine por ellos. -Letty le dice. Mientras lo mira fijamente a los ojos. Dom ve la decisión en los ojos de Letty y cierra los ojos. El solo escucha el disparo. Cuando abre los ojos ella está saliendo por la puerta. Dom trata de ir detras de ella pero su cuerpo no respondió se quedo inmóvil. Elena seguía llorando en el suelo. En ese momento Dom se dio cuenta de el gran error que había cometido y que por un poco de diversión había perdido el amor de su vida.

Cuando el cuerpo de Dom pudo reaccionar un minuto más tarde el miro hacia atrás a la pared que Letty había disparado.

Ella había dirigido sus disparos a la foto que estaba en la pared, era una foto de ambos la cual había sido tomada en la playa cuando celebraban su aniversario número 5.

Los disparos dieron perfectamente en la cara y corazón, de Letty...


End file.
